


Preactify

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Water and Scales [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Foreshadowing, gender-neutral oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Verb; to act for the enablement of an occasion, event, etc. before it has happened.When a single force has all the knowledge in the world and all the power to do something with it, it is inevitable for immoral actions to be committed to enable a better end.





	Preactify

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything better to tag this with, but just a forewarning: this work contains outside magical and **nonconsensual** interference with sexual intercourse. Read at your own risk if that kinda stuff grosses you out. I am not responsible if you continue and are still triggered, upset, disgusted, or whatever- you of course have my condolences, but this warning is put so that I may wash my hands of any discourse. Thank you for your time.

They knew what they had to do.

The dragon crept through the tall grass, tail bobbing around them to make the ripples caused by their approach appear the same as those caused by the wind. Their sights were locked on a specific tent, where, they knew, their target and her partner were together- and so close to making love that they could taste the arousal through the air.

Their forked tongue flickered out, and with a murmured spell-word, the dragon shimmered out of sight. Invisible, they padded out of the tall grass and moved to lean their ear up against the tent, to hear the words from inside.

“…that’s simply not true. And that’s not the point right now, I’m trying to say, is that…”

_Just in time._

With another whisper, they began the last sections of the spell; the ones that had to be done at the place of casting. _It has to be tonight,_ they reminded themself as they crushed the rose thorns they’d brought with. _They will be so caught up in these new sensations that they won’t notice one more. And there’s no way they could be persuaded to knowingly do it in time without telling them the future, and that is the one thing we cannot do unless by Its will._

Still, it felt _wrong_ to do this; to inflict such an undertaking on a young woman who may or may not be ready, to manipulate intercourse born from such a pure and healthy love, to treat such a sacred act and bond as only yet another equation in their calculation of the world.

Having the job they did, the dragon was used to ignoring these feelings, and for good reason. After all, had they not done this simple act, the story I am retelling to you would have turned out much differently; it certainly would not have the level of intricacy and length as it does now.

The spell was finished. Holding the powder that was the mixture of all the casting materials, the dragon blew it off their palm as one would blow a kiss to another. With another spell, the dust phased through the tent and retained its arch, landing neatly (and nigh-undetectably) on the princess’s now-exposed neck.

Their task was done. Silently, the dragon leapt away from the tent and dashed through the grass; there was no need to invade the couple’s privacy any more than they already had.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to either sire or dam, a new life blinked into existence mere minutes after the dragon left. And so was the world reshaped from what it might have been to what it would now be.


End file.
